


Better than Good

by wenw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, hope you enjoy!, i havent posted smth in a long time, sorry if its shit my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenw/pseuds/wenw
Summary: Let's imagine that there's some sort of peace in Kid's (and Law's) life and they get to celebrate the birthday boy's birthday.





	Better than Good

**Author's Note:**

> hello. again. and happy new year! well whatever happened to getting out of my comfort zone flew out the window, but I’m back again, with a really short, really messy, and really rushed birthday fic for the birthday boy. sorry in advance for any errors, i typed this at work without proofreading. so before i regret posting, here it is, hope you enjoy! (criticisms are greatly appreciated!!!)

There were booze, gifts, and some form of bloodshed aboard the ship that housed the boisterous crew of Kid. It was a night of celebration, there were countless nights of celebration, but tonight, it was different. It's his birthday after all, Captain Kid's birthday, it's a celebration not to be missed.

  
The night had calmed from the party earlier, it was bound to continue a few hours later when everyone wake from their violent knock out, alcohol or fists, most likely both.

  
Kid wasn't an exception, only that he's definitely not in a pile with the rest. Back in his quarters which also smelled faintly of metal, he laid asleep on his bed and his limbs sprawled open. He was content with the party, with his life, with his journey. There's so much more to come and more goals to be accomplished, but right here right now, he's good with the progress. Yeah, he's good.

  
The Den Den Mushi rang.

  
Dull ringing slowly brought him to his senses. It was an arduous journey to roll over and pick it up. If there was one thing he had learnt since he first stepped into the New World, it was to never let his guard down, the heavy sleeping part of him left itself back in the past, most of it at least.

"Missed me?"

  
Kid was annoyed, as annoyed as he could possibly be as his lips stretched into a grin. The voice on the other side spoke again.   
"It's a beautiful view outside."

  
And that was the only cue he needed to hang the call.

  
Indeed, right out the door to the deck was a beautiful-fucking-view. He strode forward, steps before he even reached Law he already had his hands out, grasping at his hips and into a kiss much overdue.

  
"Pretty damn nice of a view I got."

  
They whispered against each others' lips as they broke apart.

  
Who gave a damn what view or what scenery the sky and ocean painted when he's got a masterpiece right in front of him and in his arms, right?

  
"Why, thank you," Law chuckled, his breath ghosting across Kid's cheek before placing a peck.

  
"You missed."

  
Pressed against the railing and under the dark blue sky lit up hundreds upon hundreds of stars, Law pulled away and looked him in the eye.   
"Happy birthday."

  
Kid wasn't sure if Law had developed new techniques with his Devil Fruit, but he swore he felt his chest constrict with a certain tightness he never wanted to forget. He felt more than good, he knew for sure that this was way better than just good.


End file.
